The Princess
by SOS-ASAP
Summary: Good girl Princess Kagome has 2 weeks to fall in love or marry the evil King Naraku. So what happens when she meets our sexy Hanyou? Read to find out!
1. Introductions To My Fantasy

**The Desert Princess**

**Chapter 1:**

It was an average sunny day in the Higurashi palace, were the king and queen where talking to their daughter and heir to the throne princess Kagome. King Koji Higurashi of the North was a great ruler and loved his people and daughter dearly. The Queen on the other hand was a different story. Queen Mika Higurashi was a terrible person and selfish beyond comparison. Although she was the Queen she wasn't Kagome's mother (which Kagome was thankful) bu7t step-mother because the later Queen died because of an unknown illness years before.

XxxxFlash Back 11yearsxxxX

A five year old Kagome was at the beside of her dying mother Midoriko.

"Daughter never forget who you are and what you where born to do." Said the Queen almost out of breathe.

"What is my duty mama?" Asked Kagome with tears freely flowing down her face.

"Look after your father and people, but above all remember you hold a great power past down generations of Higurashi women for hundreds of years." Queen Midoriko said slipping out of consciousness.

"What?" Kagome asked her mother with a confused and surprised look on her face.

"Continue our legacy my daughter, l love you." Where the Queen last words to her only daughter before she died.

XxxxEnd Of FlashbackxxxX

Back to the present the King was lecturing his daughter about she should marry since she is of age to wed.

"Daughter why do you not choose a suitor?" The King asked looking very frustrated.

"Father l do not love the people you chose for me." Kagome told her father in an upset tone.

"Daughter we have been through this time and time again, if you do not chose l husband soon l fear you will have no on to care for you after l am gone."

"Dearest husband, do you not see how much dear Kagome does not wish to marry?" The Queen said kindly. To kindly for Kagome's liking, 'maybe her step-mother was starting to like her?' Thought Kagome

"But you are right dear husband she does need to marry soon." The Queen continued her ranting.

'There goes that idea' Kagome thought again about her step-mothers change in character.

"Father" Kagome started, "l will marry but only for love but how can l do that if you chose someone for me?"

"I am sorry Kagome but l have decided, you will marry King Naraku of the South 2 weeks from now." The Koji told his daughter with a sad look on his face and regret his voice.

"But he only likes me for my looks and our wealth." Kagome nearly screams at her father crying like she had just been betrayed.

But it was true Kagome was indeed beautiful just like her departed mother Midoriko. She had long shiny black hair just a little past her shoulders, a small form and face and beautiful chocolate brown eyes anyone could get lost in. The similarity between the mother and daughter was identical in both spirit and form you couldn't tell where the King fitted into this Angel.

"Father please!" The Princess shouted at her father.

"No Kagome!" He yelled back at his daughter, "This is final you have a duty to your country and marrying Naraku will help our people."

"Please! Father is l find someone to love in those 2 weeks will you call off the wedding?" She begged her father afraid she would not hold back the dam that was threatening to come out.

"Alright, l will give you that but if you do not find someone to love you will marry Naraku at sunset in fourteen days. Do l make myself clear" The King agreed with his daughter, hating to see her so upset.

"Yes father, thank you." Kagome almost smiled to her King and father.

"Goodnight Kagome." The Queen said sternly looking at her step-daughter with disgust.

Taking that as her order to leave, Kagome ran out of the great hall in a desperate act to get away from the father she thought loved her.

'This is my duty and l made a promise to my mother.' Kagome thought with a sad smile on her face on her way back to her chambers to retire for the night.

XxxxIn The South Naraku's PalacexxxX

King Naraku sat on his throne reading the letter from the King of the North. King Higurashi.

_Dear King Naraku,_

_I am pleased to tell you that my daughter Kagome has agreed to your offer of marriage and will wed at your castle in 2 weeks time. The details of the marriage will be discussed upon our arrival at your castle. Until then Kagome will be taught of the customs and laws of your kingdom. If you have and enquiries, please do not hesitate to send me a message._

_With respect,_

_King Koji Higurashi_

'Dumb fool' Naraku thought to himself looking at the letter in his hands with an amused smirk on his face.

'Dear Princess Kagome so innocent and young. Excellent.'

A loud menacing laugh could be heard through the palace and surrounding gardens. Servants running around like headless chickens trying to run away from where the laugh came from in fear of there lives. Naraku was not a good king and greatly feared by all of his servants and commoners in his kingdom and castle. Naraku had only one enemy which he had lost a battle and father to years back. Since that day he has tried many times to stop the reign of the great Dog Taiyouka Inu-Taisho of the West and his son Sesshomaru.

XxxThe Palace of Inu-TaishoxxxX

Inu-Taisho had two sons Sesshomaru the oldest and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was the heir to the throne and had an icy heart. Although he was emotionless that didn't mean he had to be ugly. Sesshomaru was far from ugly, he had great structure, long silver hair to his waist, on his face where two purple claw marks on each cheek and on his fur-head he had a crescent moon signalling he was the heir to the west. If you looked at the Prince he would look feminine but always had an emotionless mask. The only sign of feeling was in the golden beauty of his eyes.

Inuyasha was the youngest son of Inu-Taisho and showed all of his emotions like his father when with Inuyasha's mother. Inuyasha was well muscled, light brown tanned skin, long claws on his hands and feet for nails, fangs and instead of human ears on the side of his head he had two fury triangular dog ears on the top of his head. His mother thought they where the cutest thing but because of his ears he was rejected by both human and demons because they signalled he was a hanyou. Half-breed. Monster. Disgrace that should have been killed at birth, but being son of Inu-Taisho everybody changed there minds but never excepted him as a person.

((((At the palace in the ballroom…))))

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha" boomed the voice of King Inu-Taisho "King Higurashi has invited to his 48th birthday this weekend at l expect you to attend!"

"But Dad!" whined Inuyasha

"No buts Inuyasha!" Was the king's reply.

"As you wish father." Announced Sesshomaru with his emotionless mask on his face, standing in between his little brother and father.

"Keh!" Was Inuyasha's trademark reply with his hands folded over his chest turning his head to the side with a frown on his face.

"You Highness!" Came Jaken's squeaky voice while he ran into the ballroom with a message from the guards.

"Yes Jaken, what is it?" Was all the King said looking bored at the small green toad demon that has been his personal servant since his father bought him from the village market for his birthday. 'l can't believe my own father gave me a toad for my 12th birthday' In-Taisho thought to himself.

"The carriage is ready for you my lord." Jaken managed to say out of breath from running so far.

Without another word Inu-Taisho stood up and motioned for his son's to follow him the carriages without another glance or word to the unconscious Jaken on the floor.


	2. Gardens & Meetings

**Chapter 2**

XxxxOutside Higurashi PalacexxxX

Inside the palace walls are many beautiful gardens filled with roses, lilies, sunflowers and many fountains and statues. This was the Queens favourite place before she died. This is where we find our princess with her personal maid Sango…

"Sango how can my father do this to me?" Kagome said leaning on her friends shoulder crying.

"Princess l am sure the King is doing this for your own good." Was Sango's reply rubbing her friends back.

"He wants me to marry King Naraku!" She shouted in aggravation.

"There are worse to marry." Sango said.

"Who?" Kagome said thinking of someone worse to marry than King Naraku.

"King Inu-Taisho has arrived!" Screamed a guard

"You could wed Houjou." Was Sango's last word to the Princess before she went inside to great there new guests.

'l guess she's right' thought Kagome before walking into the great hall.

Houjou was one of the villages nobleman in the North Kingdom and was always asking for Kagome's hand in marriage. He was a nice boy but he couldn't fight and wasn't much of a charmer and a bit annoying sometimes.

XxxxThe Great HallxxxX

"King Higurashi!" Came Inu-Taishio's voice hugging his old friend.

"Welcome King Inu-Taisho!" Was the King Koji's voice greeting his long time friend.

"Kagome!" Was the screechy voice of the Queen making the demon flinch at the volume of her voice.

"I am here mother." Said Kagome running into the Great Hall.

The first thing Kagome noticed was Prince Inuyasha standing next to his father staring back at her with his honey-golden eyes.

'He's beautiful' thought Kagome looking at the Prince standing across from her.

'Wow' was all the Prince could think looking at Kagome.

"Daughter this is Prince Inuyasha" said the king noticing the fascination the teens had with each other "Prince Inuyasha this is my daughter Princess Kagome."

" Hello" Inuyasha said bowing low and kissing Kagome's hand.

"How do you do?" Kagome whispered looking at the boy kissing her hand with great fascination.

"The ride was rough but it was all worth it!" Came Inuyasha's witty reply with his hands folded over his chest and a cocky grin on his face.


	3. Talks By A Lake

Chapter 3

Inside Kagome was fuming at the Prince's smart-alec comment but being the Lady she was all she could do was smile. But that didn't mean she wouldn't get him back later.

"Well, let's start this feast!" King Higurashi said noticing to tension in the room.

Once everyone was seated Kagome started to talk to Queen Izayoi (?) and Prince Sesshomaru about the arranged marriage and the rising conflict in both kingdoms. While the King's and Inuyasha talked about weaponry, while the Queen went back to her room

After dinner everyone retired to their rooms, but Kagome stayed back for a few minutes when she noticed Inuyasha walking by the window in the backyard.

(((…In The Garden Near The Pond…)))

Inuyasha was deep in thought about the beautiful Princess he had just met he didn't hear her walk up to him and sit next to him.

"Hi" Kagome said smiling happily at Inuyasha

"Ah..hi, l didn't hear to coming" Inuyasha said a little startled

"You were to busy day dreaming" Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a few minutes but when she looked at him, he quickly looked away.

"Yeah, well, theirs nothing to do here so might as well think for a while"

'That must have been the smartest thing he has said all night' thought Kagome studying Inuyasha know that she was closer to him.

Long silver hair, cute puppy dog ears, muscular build, a handsome yet boyish face and what she noticed the most was his beautiful eyes that showed his emotions and feelings, when his attitude and actions clearly screamed 'Leave me alone'.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly looking over the lake

"Mmm" Answered Inuyasha

"What is it you hide from?"

"Ha?" Came Inuyasha's dumb reply

"What is it you hide from? I mean you never talked to me, you distance yourself from me and know we are just sitting here staring at an empty pond saying nothing to each other. Not my idea of a conversation." Kagome said getting up and walking to the lake.

"What do you want to do Princess?" Asked Inuyasha getting up and walking to her side.

"See the world!" Kagome said lifting her arms up and looking up to the sky twirling around making her dress spin around her.

Inuyasha thought that she was the beautiful girl no angel he had ever seen. The way the hair flowed around her face, her skirt flaring and twirling around her, the moon making her creamy skin shine and the beautiful smile she had making her small dance a magical experience.

When Kagome stopped spinning Inuyasha held his hand out to her which she took with question.

"You want to see the world Princess? You won't be able to do that in these walls, but l can show you my world." Inuyasha spun her around and lifted her up grabbing h er thighs so she was on his back. He bent down so he was almost kneeling, then sprang up into the air and above the tree line, over the Castle walls, through a forest, jumping and bouncing from tree to tree and into the beautiful flower field.

They both stopped and Kagome looked around at all the different and beautiful flowers. Inuyasha let Kagome down so she could stand by herself and started to lead her to a huge tree in the middle of the field.

"This is the sacred tree" he said putting a hand on the tree while his other hand holding Kagome's. "I used to come here when l was a pup, on my human nights."

"Why didn't you stay with your parents on your human night?" she asked Inuyasha with a questioning gaze. That's when Inuyasha let his hand fall limb to his side.

"When l was at the castle everyone hurt me or picked on me when my parents and brother were gone because l was the only Hanyou in the castle. How do you think they would treat me if l was a weak, vulnerable child?" Kagome didn't answer.

"That must have been hard on your own and being the only different one." Kagome stated.

"I grew strong to prove everyone wrong, that's how l survived, l lived because l wanted to and l couldn't allow myself to give up."

They stood there looking at the sacred tree before Inuyasha began to talk again.

"Everyman fights. Fight for love, power, survival and for what you believe. The question is, 'is what we are fighting for a fantasy or reality'." Inuyasha didn't look at her, but you could tell those words for only her to know.

GOMEN! I didn't update sooner. It gets a bit serious towards that end, but to have a good story you need different emotions. Review ASAP!

CHOW!


	4. The Stranger In The Wooden Carraige

**The Stranger In The Wooden Carriage **

(((…Balcony Near Dining Room…)))

Kagome and Inuyasha were talking on the balcony leading from the Dining room. Since there discussion last night, Kagome and Inuyasha have necome great friends and promised to look out for each other.

"Inuyasha, you can't be serious!" exclaimed Kagome laughing

"I'm dead serious, the only way to get back at him was to make fun of him" replied Inuyasha

"But l think you went a little over the top, you dressed him up as a girl, slipped a potion into his drink to make his voice higher, filled his bath tob to make his scent like a woman in heat, hypnotized him to do everything you say and invited every gay man in the kingdom to see him!" Kagome counted of with her fingers

"The bastard deserved every second" Inuyasha said finaly

"Yeah, nobody deserves being embarrassed in front of his people"

"I still haven't told you about the time l called him Fluffy infront of all the Ladies of court" you could practically hear the smirk on his face

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled slapping his arm playfully

"Kagome it was funny, you should have been there"

"Yes, she should have Little Brother, and then she could have seen how l threw your body across the Ball room floor." Sesshomaru said materializing out of know where.

Inuyasha nearly jumped ten-feet in the air after he heard Sesshomaru speak and then turned 50 shades of red hearing the end of the statement.

"H..hii…hi Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said with a small and scared voice "didn't see you there."

"That's the point, Little Brother." Sesshomaru glared at his brother with a stare that could kill the devil.

Kagome, who has been uncharacteristly (?) quiet until now, decided to speak "Sesshomaru, if is not a personal question, but l wanted to know why you do not have a mate?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Kagome and looked almost jealous that she was now talking to Sesshomaru instead of himself.

"That is a good question, which may interest the highly intelligent population instead of bore the deranged demons, youkai and hanyou." sesshomaruu said looking at Inuyasha as he said the last past "I am actually in love with a human girl named Rin, but am waiting until she comes of age so l can wed and mat her." When he said Rin's name you could see a little bit his mouth go up. Only if you had good eye sight.

"I would like to meet Rin someday, she sounds like a lovely girl. If you would excuse me" Kagome commented as she stood up and walked in the Dining room.

"Yeah, and she must be very brave to deal with this jackass" Inuyasha commented under his breath, but it did not go unheard off by his brother, which earned him a dong on the head

"what did l do?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his bruised head

Kagome walked back intime to see Sesshomaru dong Inuyasha on the head and heard his stupid question, so she walked up to him, looed him straight in the eye and smacked him on the side of the head earning a squeak from the hanyou.

(((…Garden Path Towards The Castle Entrance…)))

Inuyasha was muttering curses under his breath and rubbing his breath walking behind Kagome in the garden, but stopped in his rant to sniff the air and let out a growl.

Kagome heard Inuyasha stop and growl so she turned around to see Inuyasha staring at the gate in a defensive stance with his hand on his sword.

"Inuyasha, what is wrong?" Kagome asked the hanyou worried.

That gate opened and a carriage made it's way up the dirtway heading to the castle. You wouldn't call this carriage important or pretty but what made it stand out was it's carefuly carved dark mahogany structure and the many beautiful flowers that adorned the top and sides.

A few feet away the carriage came to a holt and the footman jumped of his seat at the back and walked to the flowered door to reveal…

Cliffy! It's is your decision make on who is in the carriage! Review and tell me who you think it should be!

Chow!


	5. Enter Prince Arrogant

**Enter Prince Arrogant**

A few feet away the carriage came to a holt and the footman jumped of his seat at the back and walked to the flowered door to reveal Kouga the Prince of the Wolf Demon tribe from the West. Kouga is the type of guy every girl falls for. Brave, strong, funny, handsome and has a lot of money. Everyone has a flaw, and Kouga's is his pride. Letting another guy insult him and get away with him could set him off.

Anyway, back to the story –

"Kouga!" Inuyasha growled low in his throat while glaring at him.

"Kagome! I haven't seen you in years. How have you been? What is the mutt face doing here?" Kouga was ignoring Inuyasha's glares and growls, and walking over to Kagome taking her hands in his (sound familiar).

"H..hi Kouga" Kagome answered looking embarrassed at her feet, trying to get her hands out of Kouga's.

"Kagome, how do you know this fleabag?" asked Inuyasha looking at Kouga and Kagome.

"Kouga and I where to be married when l was younger," said Kagome looking anywhere but at Inuyasha, "but our parents decided against it because the wolves didn't want a youkai marrying a human."

"Oh, l see." Inuyasha said knowing the real reason for them not marrying, but he knew Kagome was too nice to say it.

"But Kouga and I have been friends since childhood and that's the way it is going to be. Isn't it Kouga?"

"Yes it is Kagome." Kouga answered her afraid of what would happen to him if he answered otherwise.

"Kouga, if you would excuse me Inuyasha and I would like to continue our walk."

"Yes. I have to get to the castle."

That's when Kouga took his leave and ignoring Inuyasha's screaming at his to stop being a coward and fight him like a man.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it is so short, kinda running out of ideas for what should happen next! Ideas will be much appreciated!


	6. What I Want The Most

**The Princess**

**Chapter 6**

**What I Want The Most **

"I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha said quietly loosing his voice after shouting so much at Kouga retreating back.

"It's alright Inuyasha. It's okay if you are jealous Prince." Kagome said seriously with a huge smile on her face.

"I am not jealous!" Yelled going a shade of red reserved for tomatoes.

Kagome laughed and stood on her toes too peck Inuyasha on the lips and quickly turn away.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said surprised.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said embarrassed fearing Inuyasha didn't have the same feelings for her.

The Prince chuckled quietly walking up to Kagome and turning her around to kiss her passionately.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said laughing after breathing in a lung fool of air.

Inuyasha chuckled loudly again spinning Kagome around who was screaming in excitement.

"I love you." Inuyasha said looking into Kagome's brown eyes holding her close to his own body.

"I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome said looking back into Inuyasha's shining golden eyes.

XXXX

"Father!" Kagome yelled dragging her new lover behind her into the Throne room.

"Yes Princess." The King said distractedly.

"Inuyasha and I have decided to marry!" Kagome said to her father with excitement.

"That is great daughter. Congratulations Prince Inuyasha. You two love birds have my blessings." King Koji said hugging his only daughter and shaking the hand of his Son-In-Law too be.

"Thank you, sir." Inuyasha smiled shaking the King's hand strongly.


End file.
